<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A League of their Own by TheSiIverDragcn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601021">A League of their Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn'>TheSiIverDragcn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A League of their Own-AU, F/F, F/M, but that I am writing anyway, that nobody asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year is 1943 and the war is going on across the sea in Britain. Back home in America, Tywin Lannister is recruiting girls to form a Baseball league of their own while the men are out fighting.<br/>A ASOIAF League of their own AU that no one asked for, but that came when watching one of my all time favorite movies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did anybody want me, a person with very little knowledge about baseball to write League of their own inspired A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Throne fic? No.<br/>Am I doing it anyway, yes. Yes I am.<br/>Please keep in mind that this is just loosely inspired by A League of their Own, and that I wont just be telling you the story of a League of Our Own with characters names swapped</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa held her bat up as the pitcher made to pitch, a small smirk on her mouth. She knew Arya was probably grumbling about getting out, but she was two focused on the ball. She saw it come barreling towards her and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started to run as it moved further and further away until</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped up in the air, smiling. The other girls on their team ran up and hugged her, cheering. Sansa didn’t get a chance to properly talk to Arya until</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sister rolled her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That last pitch was right down the middle. If I'd have swung at that, I'd be the big hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa put her hands up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I said was lay off the high ones!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" ‘Good thing your sister bailed you out, Arya.’ ‘Arya, why don't you get your sister to teach you how to hit?’ ‘Why can't you be beautiful like your sister?’"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looked at her sister, mad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya looked down kicking some rocks on their driveway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one, but they were all thinking it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No they weren’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they were. Everyone is always like here is Sansa, and then here is Sansa's sister. It's like everything was taken by you by the time I arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon likes you better, and your Dads favorite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya scoffed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their family it's different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa didn’t know how to respond to that, so she decided to have sure fire way to brighten Arya’ mood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Race you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya smirked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya started running faster up their small driveway, the pine trees tall up either side. In response Sansa started to run faster, quickly catching up and passing Arya</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're gonna have to be faster than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya pouted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not fair, you have longer legs than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, Sansa, can you quit it. There is some guy in here who wants to see Sansa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa and Arya looked at each other, confused. Who would be here to see any of them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly followed their mother inside, to see just who was there. A young man in a nicely fitted suit, that stood out in the woods like a puppy in a litter of kittens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You played out there well today, Ms.Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa crossed her arms, looking at the man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a proposition for you. You know Tywin Lannister, like the baseball Stadium Lannister. Well, he is putting together an all female baseball league.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have too much to do here. My mother can only do so much on her own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya jumped forward</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tilted his head, his voice filled with false emotion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry hunny. But you wouldn’t have won today if your sister hadn’t saved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa scoffed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's because she’s a pitcher. She didn’t pitch today because she pitched yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded slightly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen hun, I know when I see the goods, and you.” he pointed at Sansa “have got the goods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sansa, Arya, can I talk to you for a moment. Please stay for a moment sir while I talk to them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mother led them into the room in which Bran was playing with rickon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arya, Sansa I can handle myself here. Go, go together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma, you need help. I want to be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn scoffed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, sweetie. Besides, Jeyne will be here soon” Catelyn picked up both of their hands, holding them close together “You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span> baseball. I know you do. This could be the chance you both need. You can’t stay up here forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looked at Arya as Arya smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You up for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded, a smile matching Arya on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa watched in awe as the girl hit ball after ball. When she then swapped to lefty and hit it, Sansa leaned over to Arya, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya turned nodding, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls father walked over to their little group, his daughter besides her, Sansa and Arya smiled at the girl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl had yet to raise her head and her father gently rubbed her shoulder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shireen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked up, revealing half of her face to be covered in scars. Merryweather cringed, moving away from the girl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa and Arya both looked at the man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked at the both of them, pulling on their arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mister.” The three of them turned to look at the father “I know Shireen isn’t two pretty on the eyes, but she can hit like a bull. It's always just been me and her. Her mother died when she was young. I raised her like a little boy cause that's all I knew. Please don’t make my girl suffer because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa could see the girl crying, another man was holding her slightly while looking at Merryweather with anger. Sansa turned to look at Arya, and they both put their bags down. Merryweather turned to look at them</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pick up your bags girls, we are leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arya shook her head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not without her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man looked at the three of them, grumbling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, come on then.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Stannis looked at his daughter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready, Shireen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him with tears in her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna take care of you daddy. Cook, clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis shook his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Me and Davos will look out for each other. You're gonna play baseball. Shireen, nothing is gonna happen here. You need to go where something is gonna happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen nodded, throwing her arms around him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen walked forward looking back at her Dad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you know but the train moved not the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis nodded at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Write to me hunny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shireen smiled getting on the train</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stannis pretended to hit a ball with a pretend bat, causing Shireen to laugh slightly, waving back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she moved into the train, sitting across from the two girls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably introduce ourselves, my name is Sansa and this is my sister Arya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette girl nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. You are amazing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shireen blushed slightly, looking down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW- Davos and Stannis are in a secret gay relationship and co-parenting Shireen as "Roommates"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Marg, look at this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery turned to look at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was balancing the bat on her nose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long did that take you, Dany?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany jumped up slightly, the bat moving to her hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year, not counting the month I spent in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery crossed her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why was that, did you hit your butt, that seems pretty swollen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys dropped the bat into her hand, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t say that to someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two started to tussle, until they noticed three people staring at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what are you looking at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” she looked around the field “all are these girls gonna get into the league?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys snorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish, four teams, 16 girls each.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“64 girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What are you, a genius? They got over 100 girls here, so some of you will have to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned away but the brunette girl stepped in front of the redhead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, some of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys turned back, throwing a ball at them. The brunette girl ducked, along with the scared girl behind the red head. The red head, however, just caught the ball with her bare hand. Her face devoid of emotion, causing Daenerys to stand back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay maybe some of them are going home.” the red head walked past them “Hey how did you do that? Margaery, she caught the ball with her bare hands, did you see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it now come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay girls, so if you got on the team your name will be on one of those pieces of paper. Well what are you waiting for, go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa and Arya ran up, hand in hand looking over the papers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it! I'm on the peach, a Rockford peach!.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smiled up at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya moved her arm under Sansa’s as Sansa flung her arm under her shoulder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Shireen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen came up to them smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a peach too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa flung her arm over Shireen’s shoulder as well, smiling wide as they all hugged, smiles wide on all their faces. Arya jumped up in the air, punching the air and cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man clapped his hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you got in, stand here, if not please leave the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved over to the place, looking over they stopped as they saw a girl standing at the board</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here or are you cut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was looking down at the ground, her posture, demure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I’m sorry but if you're on the cut list you need to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen stood up and walked towards the girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you read?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, what's your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gilly Craster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen nodded, looking at the board</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are, you’re with us. you're a Rockford peach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilly turned to look at her smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go join your team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen led Gilly over to Sansa and Arya, the two girls were smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out her hand and Gilly sat down, taking it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gilly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya held out her hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilly nodded shaking her hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did the three of you meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa flung her arm around Arya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya is my sister and we met Shireen on our way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilly looked between the two of them before nodding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see it now, your noses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Sansa looked at each other surprised. But any response they would have had was interrupted by the man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle down we have a lot to go over. First, congratulations you are the first members of the all American Female baseball league.” A small cheer erupted through the group, a few people even throwing their arms up “I’m Addam Marband, I am the manager for the Racine when the season starts. The other teams will get managers soon. After practice today you will all be fitted for your uniforms, this is what they will look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the girl walked up in her skimpy little outfit, cries of protest could  be heard all across the field</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t slide in that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya leaned over to Sansa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa corrected her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's half a dress, if that. What do they think we are, baseball players of pageant girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marband held his hands up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, Ladies! If you can’t play ball in this, you can’t play ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The protests all went quiet in a snap as they looked up at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl who was friends with the one who thought the ball at them later spoke up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no place to put my Cigarettes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marband nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no smoking. There is also no drinking and no men.” She could see the cigarettes girl stopping her friend from leaving “Your social engagements will be cleared through your team chaperones. Plus each of you will have regular classes at charm and beauty school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya spoke up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every girl in this League will be a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa knew her sisters' faces were one of surprise and disgust without even looking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if anyone thinks that Mae and Dorris were not in love, how?<br/>next chapter, our first look at Jaime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>